analyzing anuses—gray&natsu
by FairyDogLover22
Summary: Psychoanalyzing Sex, penalizing porn and mouthing-off masochism/Pause/Maybe he can change your mind?—natsu&gray


**notes:** I was reading all these perverted smuts about Natsu and Gray watching porno and this came to mind.

 **disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, because for if I did it would be a hentai series focusing on a Natsu harem. Natsu would be married to the blond celestial mage and would be having a steamy affair behind Lucy's back with the ice-make wizard.

* * *

analyzing **anuses  
**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

Natsu hated pornography.

It was just so unrealistically kinky how a herculean man of sinewy arms and legs would roughly screw the puny body of some whore-in-virgin-skin. Rocking the bed that just creaked and composed like a symphony with the nasty squelching of moist love-juices. In reality, that big rod would've torn that slut in half doing it raw.

The cunt would bitch and complain about the pink welts from being paddled with silver studs dotting her sheen skin. She'd say _"I'll never be able to wear a bikini again,"_ and mad-dash out of the musty, dank room they fucked around in. Yet in this cinematographic free-for-all wank as fast as you can show, she'd stay there and choke out the most fakest of heated moans and beg for more from her beloved _Goshujin-sama_.

Natsu _really_ hated pornography.

Yet here and now sat his roommate and buddy, damp and ink-colored fringe-bangs stuck to his forehead with his heavy sweat, moaning like a bitch in heat. Hunched over, balls blue and his mushrooming fuchsia cock-head twitching against that magenta cock-ring locked around his veiny shaft. Just jerking off to exactly what he _despised._

It was a horrendous sight as he shot off his milky arch of fluid onto their floor—a _schlick schlick sound_ echoed through the silent dorm room. The salmon-headed boy grimaced at the observation.

Natsu had to clean that later. _Gross_.

The cushiony softness of a single mattress was penetrated by the ebony-haired teenager's sculpted ass. _Schlick schlick schlick._ The wanker flipped over onto his stomach, hands tucked beneath him as he pumped unrhythmically, fondling his balls. He was nearing his third orgasm since his roommate had gotten in. The raven-headed male frotted up against the moist futon.

Natsu owned that bed. _Gross_.

An unsettling thud could be heard as the coral-haired male was finally noticed by his horn-dog of a rival, the crashing noise made by Gray Fullbuster sliding off the bed and landing on his ass, nude on the ground. The fluffy bristles of the carpet grazed his bottom in a ticklish manor. He clutched the nearest pillow and attempted to barricade his godly treasures.

The bubblegum-headed one of the testosterone in the room curled his lip up in disgust. "This is what you do while I'm gone?"

Gray who was floundering like fish, hurriedly clicked a random button on the remote control—only to flip the station to another afternoon Porno he had streamed. The blood creeped up to Gray's cheeks, scowl in place ready to cuss out Natsu _so bad_. "W—what ... What the _fuck,_ Natsu!" He instantly softened up at the thought of being caught _white-handed_ , wet between his legs. He warily unfastened the pink cock-ring behind the wall of the pillow on his lap.

The limp phallus slapped against the fuzzy floor before leaking a thin, translucent stream of precum, dampening the carpet. "Couldn't you have _knocked_ first or something?"

The boy in question cocked a thin salmon brow at the query. "Uh ... No, because I share this room with you." He retorted, sounding unsure of himself, pouting softly. He twisted his fluffy, coral, spiky mane into a high ponytail about three quarters down his scalp, messy flamingo ridges cascading down his back, cut short to his rear end.

"Just ... Just stay there, please." Gray awkwardly made his way over to the bathroom—snatching the clutter of clothing from the floor, slamming the door shut behind him taking in the dank pillow that smelled of teenage rotting penis.

Natsu slept on that pillow. _Gross._

Said male walked over to the closet in the back on the room, taking a plastic spray-bottle of clear water and a washcloth in his hands. With several squirts onto the unruly rag, me scrubbed away at the mess on his mattress.

The white fluid was sucked up into the soft rag, vanishing to be replaced with a damp spot he'd have to blow-dry later.

Why must Natsu always get the short end of the stick? Sure gray was caught with nothing but his dick in his hands, not knowing what to but Natsu had to see all of that. Quite the vivid image rolling out through his mind like that of a movie at a cinema. He had to right the wrong in this room with only the aid of a wet cloth. It was all Gray's fault.

Such pure _Ignorance!_

Gray was disgusting, always letting his dick hang like a horse in front of vast amounts of people. Oh—and what he jacked-off with? _Nasty!_

Pornography was nasty, only a source of kinkiness to help people get off to, shooting loads all over the characters acting on the buzzing television screen. How disgusting this whole concept of sexuality was!

Call him confused and whatnot, but all these things ... Sexual desires lead to tragedy—heart break and rape! This only encouraged it further. It was humiliating to even befriend such swine, dirty and perverted like sex-traffickers.

It was uttermost _sickening_.

Gross, gross, _gross!_

Natsu begun to warm up in what was most definitely anger. An anger that coiled in the gut, aching with something he was quite unfamiliar with.

Yet something near the pit of Natsu's heart told him that it wasn't _gross_. It wasn't something he _didn't_ want.

Natsu wasn't _gross_ like Gray, yet still found similar arousal from all of ... _this_.

Wet noises of a masturbating, lean man on television vibrated Natsu's eardrums who couldn't help but squirm in a manor that wasn't just disgust. It was warm and heated, and it made his thighs feel sticky in his skinny-jeans. The heat snaked down southward, arousing him, livening his manhood pressed against cotton shorts. That big engorged cock in the cinematographic sexiness sent waves of horniness, his libido levels skyrocketing as he rolled his hips into his open palm.

 _'No! Get a hold of yourself, Natsu. You're not like that perverted exhibitionist! Not gross and horny like him. Not in the slightest!'_

It was unrealistic! Such immense pain couldn't possibly have the outcome of a mewling submissive, even though they bared the pain of being split in half by whatever you inserted into them.

So why? Why did that woman plead for more, being firmly rammed into, spreading out her lily for all to see. Why did this man pinch his foreskin and cry out in agony—but then continue on waking?

Things like _this_. It hurt. There was no pleasure found in it!

Natsu reluctantly removed his hand, fingers twitching to grasp his need once again.

 _'So why does this aching need burn ... so good?'_

The clicking noise of a light being shut off interrupted his need, firming his manhood even more as he thoroughly stroked through his trousers.

He palmed at the need, shuddering out a soft moan. Creaming his boxers Natsu let out a groan ready to—

A snicker sliced through the heavy air of the dorm room. "And _I'm_ the perverted one?" Gray snorted, planting solid fists on his narrow hips in jeans, shirtless.

Natsu bit his lip, eyes slit with embarrassment—cheeks mahogany stained. "Yes, you still are!" he gritted out, words vibrating against his chewed-up lip.

The rose-headed male straightened up, plopping down away from avoidable wet areas on the pull-out bed. "It's _not_ as enjoyable as you make it out to be." he muttered, flipping fallen strands of fuchsia locks over his broad shoulders, stroking his ponytail.

Gray harrumphed. "How dense of an idiot are you?" He perched himself in the empty spot next to Natsu, away from the visible wet spot. "It's sexual pleasure," he stated, leaning against the hand propped on an elbow against his knee. "All guys—no matter how thick-headed, experience at least once in their lifetime."

The shorter boy huffed, folding his sturdy, robust arms in the process. "It's not exactly _pleasure_ if it hurts like that. That searing pain in your balls doesn't feel very pleasant to me."

The soot-haired teenager shook his head, lips pressed into a tight line before parting to reply. "That's what you call _lusting_ for it. It's pure want and need that causes that ache."

The young Dragneel rolled his sage-green eyes, not the least bit persuaded by the other male. "Alright then but how does pain like this—," he grasped the latter's full length, digging his nails into the fleshy meat-pole. A mewl escaped Gray's chapped lips. Something Natsu had not expected to hear by his doing. A roll of the hips from the other male.

"Hey," the flushed teen looked into the stormy-blue eyes of the latter, breathing heavily. "That wasn't supposed to make you feel good!" He protested jerking his hand away from the solidifying boner, wiping his hand on the futon as if it was contaminated.

"I never said it did!" Gray corrected witch a pitchy voice-crack. "I, uh, just ... It just came out because your hands are really goddamn hot!" Gray crossed his legs to shift away the erectile cock. "Were you trying to _fry_ my dick?"

Natsu pointed an accusing digit, jabbing the elongated nail extension into the hard, sinewy pectorals of his roommate. "See! It isn't pleasuring if it _hurts_." He concluded, ruby cheeks still standing out against his perfectly tousled coral hair.

Gray rolled his azure eyes to glower at Natsu. "You're completely missing the point of Masochism," he said—and no he had not just admitted to being a masochist. That was simply just all in the nature of proving his point which Natsu seemed to strongly disagree with.

The opposing male looked askance with the topic, sucking his teeth in his thinking process that was limited for if he tried too hard his poor, tiny brain might explode. It was already starting to hurt. The more and more Gray pursed his lips, studying the expression of the former—"You don't know what a masochist is, do you?"

Natsu winced before sighing, his fluffy pink hair sighing with him. "No," He whispered in a tone that was barely audible. Maybe if he could understand, find an equal with Gray he wouldn't judge him anymore. Maybe he could learn to cope with it. The boy was eighteen years old, still a virgin and here he was rooming with a guy whose sex life was questioned—finding out what happened to his morals like a game of _Where's Waldo_.

Sure, he'd go to rowdy house parties and get drunk—if drunk meant completely wasted. Yet he's never experienced sex, never been inside of someone. His lips weren't unkissed but everything else on his body was. He hasn't rubbed skin before. Maybe some intense, steamy make-outs but never has he gotten into the pants of someone and his trousers were zipped tight.

Gray ran his slender, pale fingers up Natsu's leg, caressing the strong thigh, ogling at the tight denim of the skinny jeans. "Tell me, Natsu," he breathed out almost dangerously sensual. He tipped up the smaller boys chin, the cool air fanning the sun-kissed face as if cold emanated off of him. "Do you _want_ to experience pleasure in pain?" With a lick of his lips, Gray began to trail his freezing hands downward, flicking the zipper of Natsu's fly. He toyed with the metallic piece before tugging on it, letting Natsu's prodigious manhood fly out, still restricted by the scarlet boxer-briefs.

"If you want to find pleasure," he growled in a raspy tone laced with malice that dripped off his words like sweet, sweet venom. "You'll need to endure the pain first!" meaty fingertips dug into the sensitive shaft, small spurts of arousal drenching a spot on the underwear. "A masochist would find pleasure in something like this harassment."

"G-Gray ... you— _ahhn_ —bastard!" Natsu whimpered, panting heavily as more seed was pumped out of him. Gray roughly fondled his balls through the thin cotton, squeezing them to milk juice from the shaft, scraping his nails over the inflamed flesh.

"That was I delicious cry," He cooed, Natsu's cuteness was the most fascinating spectacle during sex he'd seen in years. Sure, he could get ladies to scream his name but to have Natsu submissive to his wintry touch was almost unbearably sexy! "Mm mm ... I wanna hear you whine like bitch!" Howling his name out, o-dirty-slut. Like a bitch! His bitch! The bitch surrendering to the passionate pain!

"See, moron? Pain can feel _so_ heavenly." Natsu hissed at the low purr, shoving Gray off the bed with his foot that the latter didn't seem to mind in the slightest, minuscule bit.

Natsu backed away, hugging his chest. "Stop it—that _hurts_ , you pedophile!" he jeered, pearls of liquid forming in the caruncles of his currently teary eyes. He had crossed the line of proving his point! This was borderline _rape_. Rape was horrible, disgusting and wrong in all forms. But if it was rape ... Why did it feel so exceptional as it worked wonders with his body covered in perspiration. Panting, blubbering in tears he felt the need Gray was talking about.

Natsu wanted more. He _craved_ it!

"You may act like you hated it because it _'hurt'_ , but this clearly suggests otherwise," the obsidian-headed teenager, fingered a wet spot on Natsu's exposed undergarment, twirling the digit around in the sodden crotch area. Playing around with the elastic waistband, he slipped a hand into the shorts, palm brushing over wiry curls.

Curling his slender fingers through the belt-loops of the jeans and and pinching the boxers through the denim, he rolled the articles of clothing down to Natsu's ankles that the bundle slipped off from, on the floor now. He tugged the slim-fit black hoodie and scaly egg-white scarf over his head, tossing them whoknowswhere.

 _Holy shit!_ His length was beyond gargantuan with the rosy, bulbous, mushrooming head. The lengthy, fat member was bloated with hot blood. It's shaft was tanned and veiny and it lead down nine inches to a nest of thick, bristly, flamingo pubes. "Whoa ..."

The phallus was twitching in need for attention, compact with arousal. His balls were bulging and wine-colored, ample with his hot seed. The boy was packing!

Gray's pinky traced the foreskin, tickling Natsu teasingly. "Of all the times I've seen you naked," he softly kissed the slit at the top, a sadistic smile stretched out over his face, ink-colored bangs, hanging over his cold, cerulean eyes. "I've never had the time to take in your size." He chortled, reverberating the pulsing wiener.

"Sto—Ah ... ahhn! _Ooh_!" Natsu sighed in satisfaction, being spread eagle on the mattress, the taller teenager hovering over him, washboard abs entrancing the former.

The young Dragneel gripped his own meaty thighs, pushing them farther apart to showcase his tightly puckered, pink star. "Will this ... hurt?" He asked fearfully wanting to feel something filling him up no matter the answer. Gray caressed the coppery-colored cheek gently kissing up the perfectly set jawline.

"Most definitely," he assured quietly, undoing the front-flap of his pants, his hulking schlong, sprung straight out, moist and firm and pale. Gray spat onto his hand, coating his putz in saliva to substitute for the lube. It was across the room in a heavily-locked drawer and Gray didn't want to miss a wink of Natsu's adorable expression.

He sucked on his fingers, sheeting three of them in drool. Lining his fingers with Natsu's ass, he braced himself for the screams yet to come.

Pressing the first finger a third into the taut asshole, Natsu sniffled. _"Hooong~!"_ he moaned in satisfaction. It fucking _burned_! Having a long finger fully inside of him, clenching down on the digit it ached! Natsu rolled his hips, the finger now accompanied by another extension. The pain was amazing. He wanted— _no,_ he needed more of that red-hot tenderness!

 _"Heaaa~!"_ the former mewled almost like a purr. The two fingers of the latter scissored around inside of his cramped inner walls, stretching him out, curling his fingers central of the crack. He was fucking tight and Gray could feel pressure in his cock, reaching down to stroke and finger simultaneously. "Oh~, Natsuuu~!" He whined, picking up to a speedier pace.

Natsu sat up with a smirk splitting his flushed face, beads of sweat rolling down his creased forehead. "You ... You're gonna need—," Natsu collapsed back down onto the bed, teeth clenching as another finger was pried into him. "More than ... Three f—fingerssss ... You're fucking _huge_!" he seethed, humping up against the wrist of Fullbuster. _"Nyaaa~!"_ the drawl rolled off his tongue.

Gray grunted, retracting his fingers slathered in saliva. He smelt the dirty digits sighing at the sweet scent. "The girls were right," He groaned, lapping at the filthy hand. "You do smell like strawberries and cinnamon, but the girls wouldn't know you taste like that too." Gray let his lips pop as he took away the unclean fingers, pinning Natsu's legs down to the mattress. That tiny hole was about to be penetrated.

Gray's spherical head pressed into his entrance slowly, almost agonizingly paced. "Ahhh ... Ooh! G— _Goshujin-sama_!" He wailed like porn-star with such slavish cries as he was tenderly screwed. He could feel his ass being spread farther and farther, widened so that Gray's monstrously-sized erection could stimulate his prostate sending waves of arousal over his shuddering body.

Cold drips leaked into his drilled anus, Gray's grunting driving him mad. The raven's head leaned down, as he nuzzled into the former's taut pectorals. That wet muscle peeked from the ink-haired males chapped lips, swirling over the peachy hard nub, earning a whimper. His teeth grazed over the tiny tit, pulling on it lightly. "Mmmnn ... _Goshu_ — _Goshujin-sama_! Not my perky little boobies!" hearing such a nickname and lewd cry caused the penis of the Dominant to throb inside of the submissive.

Gray threw his head back, humping and grinding wildly against the smaller teenager's groin, working his anus out while thrusting deeply against the prostate. Deciding it was time for a change in position, the bigger roommate turned Natsu around, still forking him hard-on. Natsu's back pressed against his chest, he spread apart the toned thighs revealing Natsu's trembling member.

"Ca—can you see ... how deep I am— _ugh_ —inside of you?" He asked between grunts and gasps for breath. The whole bed was creaking now as Gray made short, erratic thrusts. "My dick— _ngghha_ —burrowed into your ass!" He turned him back around, wanting to see the sexy expression Natsu had, draping the long legs over his shoulders.

Natsu clamped down on the thick cock, struggling to breathe. "I love the way it _burns_!" cheeks flushed, cock working itself up big enough to release.

Gray whistled, tool swelling preparing for the fourth orgasm he had today. "And I love the way _you_ burn!" It was nearing, balls drawing up with hot and cold seed.

"Nyaa~! _Goshuuujin-saaaaamaaaaa_!" A thick, alabaster white crescent shot off from the coral-haired teenager's bulging length, splattering over the face and torso of Gray Fullbuster who neared his climax simultaneously with Natsu.

"Hnng— _ngh_ —Naaatsuu!" He bellowed, a stream of lacteous fluid flowing into the deep, deep anus of the submissive, leaking messily onto his thighs out of the puckered pink star. As the two came down from their highs, they shared a tender kiss. Tongues of fire and ice danced wiht each other, Natsu's kiss passionate and Gray's ardent, the wet muscles cradling each and others'. Parting, all that was left was a thin string of saliva that connected their swollen lips, thinned out into nothing but the dank atmosphere. The testosterone collapsed in each others' sinewy arms, sticky legs entangled—the raven spooning the bubblegum-haired one.

That sensational pain—it wasn't something that Natsu had never quite expected. It was nasty, yet different and he liked it dirty and clearly his happy trail loved it, too.

Pain could be good, immensely good.

Natsu giggled to himself. "I guess this really means I'm—what was it—a matchstick?"

The opposite shook his head, a small smile graced his chapped, thin lips. "Heh, I think you mean masochist—but either can be applied my slutty little slave." There was a rumbling in his chest as he let of a soft laugh, face nuzzle into Natsu's spiky ponytail. He kissed the tanned temple before letting the small chatter of the porn on the television become their background.

"Hey Gray?" The silence was broken and Gray peered down at the back of Natsu's head. "Yes?" He replied, brushing his nose against the fluffy coral hair.

"That man's anus is _way_ too pink."

"Did you seriously just analyze my porno?"

* * *

 **notes:** gray needs to chill with the porn.

notes **two:** The description seemed to be pretty light so here is a link to help you visualize properly as you stroke or finger yourself to my smutty gratsu shit

 **/Natsu's Hairstyle/** 3 =dot= wikia =dot= nocookie =dot= net/fairytail/images/3/3a/Acnologia_smells_a_Dragon =dot= png/revision/latest?cb=20160126164736 (Yet twisted up into a pony-tail)

notes **three:** Please review for seme!gray & uke!natsu


End file.
